You Can Always Come Home
by Makoto Sagara
Summary: Complete! Leorio was just a normal doctor at the Port Of Dore Free Clinic until Kurapica shows up at his door, and is soon followed by Gon and Killua.


Title: You Can Always Come Home Author: Makoto Sagara Archive: my site, ff.net; anywhere else, just ask. Category: Angst Pairing(s): Leorio + Kurapica, Gon/Killua Rating: PG-13 Warnings: Shonen ai, angst, OOC, language, sap/WAFF – maybe? Set: six or so years after volume 16 of the manga, since that's what I've read up to/seen recently, which is also, consequently, after the Greed Island OAVs if the anime.  
  
Disclaimers: I make no money from this work of fanfiction, nor do I hold any claim over the characters of HunterxHunter by Togashi-sensei. Only my computer, Sparky-kun, is my own, and even that's tentative. Flames are used to toast my marshmallows for s'mores. Yum!  
  
A/N: There is some talk about how to correctly spell Kurapica's name. I've seen it spelled with a K or a C, and since the fansubs I saw used the c, that's what I will be using here. Sorry! Also, Killua's name is not something I will fight over. It just looks a bit strange as Kirua. Also, this is my first HunterxHunter fic, so be nice and review, ok?  
  
Symbols: *blah* - emphasized words *~*~* - Change in scene  
  
*~~~~~~~* It was one AM, and Leorio had been asleep for over three hours. He would have to get back up at five to run the free clinic downstairs, and for all intents and purposes, he should have still been asleep, but the pounding on the door downstairs was impossible to sleep through. Cursing at his misfortune, the black-haired doctor crawled out of bed, threw on his robe and shoes, and made his way to the door.  
  
"This had better be an emergency," he yelled as he approached the heavy metal barrier and the banging continued.  
  
"Leorio! Open the door!" He knew that voice... It belonged to Kurapica, who had been missing for over three months, and the blond sounded tired - almost worn out.  
  
"Kurapica," Leorio exclaimed as he opened the door and said person literally fell into his arms. He carefully sank to his knees to check his wayward companion out, and realized that other than the fact that he was malnourished, dehydrated, filthy and exhausted, Kurapica was in decent health. In fact, he was sleeping, and that bit of information warmed Leorio greatly. "Idiot," he whispered fondly. "You ran yourself ragged and then came to crash here with me. I should be angry, but... Come on. Let's get you to bed."  
  
He hefted the sleeping blond over his shoulder and walked back up the stairs to his apartment.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning, Leorio was up at his usual ungodly hour, stumbling into the kitchen to make some coffee. It wasn't until he was almost to the doorway of said room that he noticed that he had gotten up from his living room couch. "What the..." he started sleepily as his mind cleared a little. Then, he remembered what happened the night before and sighed. He had company, and not just any company. He had Kurapica. In his house - in his bed.  
  
That thought cleared his sleep-muddled mind completely, and suddenly a cold shower seemed like it would be in order for him to make it through the day. In fact, it was almost a necessity. So, instead of getting a cup of coffee and straggling around his apartment, he crept quietly into his room, grabbed a fresh set of clothes, and made his way quickly to the bathroom for a nice, refreshing wake up call.  
  
He had no sooner gotten out of the shower and started to dry off when a feminine scream sent chills down his spine. He hastily wrapped the towel in his hands around his hips and ran out to the main room to see what happened. What he saw was his nursing assistant from the clinic, standing in his living room, sprawled over the coffee table and the papers strewn across the floor.  
  
"Mika-chan, are you ok?" he asked, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. The brunette looked up and tears started to form in her eyes. He helped her off the coffee table, but couldn't place why a faint blush started to creep up the girl's cheeks. "What?"  
  
"Leorio-sensei... you're... you're... in... a... towel," she stammered, blushing even deeper.  
  
Looking down, Leorio realized that his assistant was correct, and made tracks to his bathroom to change. "What are you doing up here, Mika?" he asked through the closed door.  
  
"I came to see if you were alright. We were very busy yesterday, and you looked as if you might have been getting sick," the girl replied, much calmer than she had been moments before.  
  
"I'm fine, but thank you for checking on me. I have to ask you to be quiet up here. I have a... friend staying over, and he's very tired," Leorio said, mentally sighing at the use of the word 'friend'.  
  
"Of course, Leorio-sensei. I will meet you downstairs in a while then," Mika replied, putting as much space between herself and the image of a naked Leorio that burned in her mind. She'd only been working with the young, attractive, intelligent, and charming doctor for two years, and while she didn't know what made him work at a free clinic when he could have easily been in a prestigious hospital, she respected the way he treated others, no matter what. She did know one thing about her boss; he was a Hunter as well, and the sleeping, frail-seeming blond was nearly a Black List Hunter - one of the most dangerous categories of Hunter...  
  
After he was dressed, Leorio checked on his houseguest, who was still sleeping soundly, even through the earlier commotion. Kurapica's dirt- streaked blond hair clung to his face, which was blank as he slept. He hadn't stirred once after he fell asleep upon Leorio's shoulder the night before. Readjusting the bed sheets, Leorio checked Kurapica's temperature, breathing, and pulse. Just as he had confirmed from the night before, the Kurata clansman was fine, just extremely exhausted.  
  
Grabbing some bread and coffee filters, Leorio headed down stairs to the clinic to start his long and grueling day. He'd have toast and coffee in his office. The less noise that there was in the apartment, the better it would be for Kurapica's health.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Around five p.m., Leorio received a phone call. He answered after the first ring. "Port of Dore [1] Free Clinic. Leorio speaking."  
  
"Hello, old man," Killua said, his voice as cheerfully disrespectful as ever.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Leorio-san, brat?" the doctor shot back, a smile on his face with the familiar banter.  
  
"As many times as you want, pervert."  
  
"What can I do for you, Killua?"  
  
"I'd answer that, but then Gon would smack me."  
  
"And you call *me* the pervert. What is it?"  
  
"Gon and I wanted to drop by. You know, to see how things are going," the former assassin-turned-Hunter and companion to Leorio's other friend, Gon, said.  
  
"Where are you?" Leorio asked, a little curious as to why the two had *really* called.  
  
"In York Shin. We got a lead that Jin was here."  
  
"Killua! I want to talk to Leorio-sensei too!" Gon yelled into the receiver and nearly deafened Leorio on the other end.  
  
"Here," Killua said.  
  
"Hi, Leorio-sensei! I've wanted to call you that for a while, and I just did," Gon said, his excitement obvious, and contagious as well.  
  
"Hi, Gon. How are you?"  
  
"Good! We're close to finding Jin, but we need a break, so we want to come see you, and Kurapica too."  
  
"How...?" Leorio asked, too stunned to say anything else.  
  
"Where else would he go? We saw him last week around the Celestial Tower, and he looked bad. I figured that he would come see you."  
  
"You.... When will you be here?"  
  
"About a week. It'll take us that long to clear up business here, and our next lead is close by to where you are."  
  
Leorio sighed, resigned to having more visitors by the time that his first would be awake. "Alright, you two, I'll see you when you get here. Call first, though. I need to find my extra futons."  
  
"No problem," Gon nearly shouted in his joy. "We'll see you then!"  
  
"Yes, and buy Killua some manners by the time you get here," Leorio said, smiling despite the headache he could feel building up.  
  
"You can buy those?" Gon asked.  
  
"Buy what?" Killua asked in the background.  
  
"Manners."  
  
"No, you can't, and Leorio is being a jerk," Killua shouted loud enough for the doctor to hear him.  
  
"He's one to talk. All right, I need to go. I have way too many patients today, and my assistant is insisting that I need to eat as well."  
  
"Okay. Good luck, Leorio."  
  
"Good luck to you, Gon," Leorio said, which was shortly followed by a short click and a dial tone. Hanging up the phone, he ignored Mika, who was waving a takeout menu to get his attention. "Just get me my usual, Mika, and something for this headache. I'm going to go see the next patient."  
  
"Yes, Leorio-sensei," the girl replied, picking up the phone on his desk to place the order.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After the long day of being around ailing people, Leorio wearily carried himself up to his apartment, looking forward to relaxing a little before bed. When he opened the door, a quick look at the clock on the opposite wall told him that it was close to ten pm. Unfortunately, his body told him it was closer to midnight. Sighing heavily, Leorio slowly walked into his kitchenette, heated some water for tea, and collapsed at the dining table.  
  
He had spent all day working, trying to keep the fact that he had a houseguest, incapacitated though he may be, and that that guest was Kurapica... He remembered the first day he had met Kurapica. It was the day that he'd met Gon as well. All three had been going to take the Hunter exam, all for different reasons of course, but all as determined as the next. When Leorio discovered the gentle-looking blond's reason for becoming a Hunter, he felt a part of himself cry out in pain. Of course, it was impossible to *not* pick up Kurapica's pain, hatred, and cold determination. For a moment, it had made his reason seem dumb.  
  
He wanted to become a Hunter to make money. That is what he had told Gon, Kurapica, and the unbeknown first unofficial examiner, the captain of the ferry they were all on. The true reason he needed the money was a very different story. He needed it to go to medical school so he could become a doctor and save the lives of people who required his help. He refused to see what happened to his childhood friend happen to anyone else if he could help it. There would always be medical assistance in the slums of Port of Dore City if Leorio could help it.  
  
Talking to Gon later, he had found out that his reason hadn't been dumb, but noble. That's what Kurapica had said. Of course, the great mood was killed when they met Killua. That brat ruined every good shot Leorio had with the blond man, who had quickly found a way into the young doctor-in- training's heart. They made such a good team... If only Kurapica would admit it.  
  
Leorio sighed again. That line of thought was useless. Kurapica was too obsessed with killing all the remaining members of the Genei Ryodan and retrieving the infamous Scarlet Eyes of the Kurata Clan. That was the only reason that the other man drew breath anymore since his job with the Mafia boss, Right Nostrad, had ended three years ago. Of course, having your boss killed while you are watching his daughter shop for mundane things has that habit.  
  
That girl, Neon, was one thing that Leorio would *never* be jealous over. She was a twit, constantly placing herself and others in grave danger, demanding additions to her gruesome collection of body parts (dear god, that was sick... even that maniac Hisoka didn't -- wouldn't -- stoop that low), and if the girl had one original thought in her head, Leorio would sell his Hunter's license and become a farmer. Then again, the doctor had never had the displeasure of meeting the young woman, but Kurapica had said enough without saying much at all, and Leorio wasn't a stupid man either.  
  
Since the death of Nostrad-san, Kurapica had been solely focused on revenge, something that made his heart dark and almost unreachable. Leorio knew that Kurapica hadn't been a carefree or particularly happy person for about ten years, but he had seen a smile steal over the blond's face that made it hard to remember how to breathe properly. He would give anything to see that smile once more - directed at him preferably, but he wasn't going to be picky about it.  
  
The teakettle whistled, bringing Leorio out of his musings for a while, and he went about fixing a small meal of soba and tea. He sat quietly eating his food, his mind a million miles away, and nearly jumped out of his chair when a loud 'thump' came from the bedroom. Carefully picking up his tea cup, which he had spilled over in his haste, Leorio made his way to the room and found his friend tangled in the bed sheets, half hanging off the bed, his pale hand on the nightstand, and his small feet on the floor. Carefully, he made his way to where Kurapica had nearly fallen off the bed, trying to find a way to touch the sleeping blond without dying in the process. "Kurapica, it's just me. Leorio. You fell out of the bed, and I'm going to help you," he whispered, hoping it was enough.  
  
The blond stirred a bit, saying nothing, but didn't strike out to hit the doctor, and Leorio sighed in relief as he helped his friend rearrange himself properly on the bed. When he had straightened the sheets back around the sleeping man, Leorio moved away from the bed to get a good look at him. He watched in silence as the other's chest rose and fell in a hypnotic rhythm, accompanied by the soft sound of deep breathing. Everything was the same before Kurapica almost fell out of the bed, and Leorio left before he did anything else.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The rest of the week passed by the way that the days and weeks normally did around the Port of Dore Free Clinic. Long days and even longer nights spent with ill patients and a few that had to be sent to the hospital occupied Leorio's time and mind for the most part. His lonely nights in the small apartment above the clinic passed much in the same manner. He ate his evening meal in silence, reading the day's newspaper or a new medical journal that had been published or working on a few of the files that he brought up.  
  
The only night that was any different from most (besides the first two nights of Kurapica's visit, of course) was the third night with Kurapica in his home. Sighing heavily, Leorio gathered the things he would need to give his near-comatose houseguest a sponge bath and an IV for lost nutrients. When he had everything ready, he carefully walked into the bedroom, pulled the sheets down, wondered about laundering them later or if he should just burn them, and proceeded to make Kurapica semi-aware of what he was going to do.  
  
"Kurapica, it's me, Leorio. I have to give you a sponge bath, and then give you a nutrient IV so you don't get sick, ok?" he asked, stepping back in case of any action.  
  
Nothing occurred and Leorio took that as a good sign, and went about cleaning the other as gently and quickly as possible. He found that disrobing Kurapica's frail and malnourished frame was easier than he expected. Of course, the fact that the sleeping man hadn't lashed out was a bit disturbing to Leorio, who expected to fight with the blond or end up with at least a nice sized bruise for all his effort. But, nothing - not even the tiniest of stirs.  
  
When he had clean - and a little bit too large - clothes on Kurapica, Leorio stepped out into his living room, crossing the large room in five steps to the windows, ripping open one of said windows and sticking his head out to cool his head down in the breezes that passed by. When all the blood in his face and *other* areas spread out to the rest of his body, he returned to the room. His patient was still asleep, although looking much cleaner and healthier than he had since he arrived. Thanking whatever entity it was that kept Kurapica asleep, he prepped a small area on the blond's arm and inserted the needle of the IV. Adjusting the dials for the drippage, Leorio also gave Kurapica one last look over, pronounced him good for the night, and went to sleep out on his couch.  
  
Except for that one moment, nothing else stuck out as extraordinary in the doctor's mind of events for the rest of the week. It wasn't until the day that Killua and Gon were supposed to be visiting that things got sticky and put Leorio in a very unusual predicament.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It had been a week since Leorio had received the random phone call from Gon and Killua, and the doctor was staring out of his office window with his second cup of coffee, waiting for his nurse to show up and help him open the clinic. His thoughts kept flitting from cases that had come in the day before, to Kurapica, to his two visitors, to where the hell was his nurse, and back to Kurapica. Finally, he turned from the window and glanced at the clock on his desk. The clinic was supposed to have opened fifteen minutes ago, and his nurse was still nowhere to be found.  
  
Just as he was about to leave his office and open the front doors himself, the phone on his desk rung. Irritated, Leorio slammed his coffee cup on the wooden surface and snatched up the receiver. "Port of Dore Free Clinic. Leorio speaking."  
  
"Leorio-sensei?"  
  
"Mika-chan? Where are you? The clinic should have been opened nearly fifteen minutes ago," he said, making sure to not bite the girl's head off.  
  
"I am *so* sorry, Leorio-sensei," she said, coughing harshly. "I seem to have caught the bug that is going around."  
  
"Didn't I give you a vaccination after the first few cases last week?"  
  
"Y-yes," she said, coughing again. Leorio sighed.  
  
"Get some rest, drink plenty of fluids, and call me if you feel any worse," he said, his frustration picking up in its intensity.  
  
"Ok. I will do that," she said, coughing yet again.  
  
"Rest," Leorio said, hanging up the phone and going out to open the front doors. He had no sooner done so, than he was attacked by a blur of green and black and fell on the floor.  
  
"LEORIO!" Gon yelled, hugging his friend tightly before letting go and helping the doctor back to his feet.  
  
"Gon, your timing is amazing, as always," Leorio replied sarcastically, dusting off his lab coat and looking at the doors to see his other visitor. "Killua."  
  
"Yo," the white haired teen replied sleepily, stifling a yawn with one hand.  
  
"What are you two doing here so early?" the doctor asked, moving to the front desk to check the message service.  
  
"Never went to sleep. Gon wanted to get here quickly," Killua said, falling into the closest chair.  
  
"You agreed with me, Killua. Besides, you're the one who set the fast pace we were traveling at," Gon said, sitting next to his friend. He pulled his bag off his back, dug around, pulled out a candy bar and shoved it in the other boy's face. "Eat that."  
  
The previously nearly asleep Killua sat up as the chocolate bar was shoved in his direction and heartily tore the paper off before devouring the thing whole. "Mmmmm. Better," he said, looking in his own bag for something else to eat.  
  
Leorio sighed as he checked the fourth message from a patient complaining about having the flu, and watched as Killua continued searching his bag completely for a treat. When the white haired teen sat up, pouting, the black haired man walked behind the reception desk, rooted around until he found what he was looking for, and threw the half-full bag of lollipops at the boys. "I expect you to replace those," he said, hanging up the phone and laughing as Gon successfully wrestled the bag from Killua.  
  
"I WIN!" Gon shouted, raising the bag over his head and running off.  
  
"GON!" Killua yelled, following the black-haired teen.  
  
Leorio shook his head and hung up the phone. He looked in the direction of the front door and was surprised to see an older woman escorting a small child in. "May I help you, ma'am?" he asked, all business now as he took in the condition the child was in.  
  
"Are you the doctor?" the crone croaked, pushing the child ahead of her affectionately.  
  
"Yes, I am. What is the matter?" Leorio approached the woman and the filthy, asexual child, wondering why the small one hadn't spoken yet.  
  
"I have no idea. Would you please take a look at my granddaughter?" she asked, smiling and showing the young doctor her teeth, or what was left of them. Suppressing a shudder at the disturbing sight, Leorio managed a smile.  
  
"If you will just follow me to the examination room," he said to the woman and then turned to the two boys who were still fighting over the candy. "Gon, Killua, you two are in charge in here until I come back out of the exam room. Don't.... touch anything important. And just ask anyone that comes in to sit down and wait for me." He then disappeared down the hallway with his patient and her grandmother.  
  
"Is Leorio going to be taking a test?" Gon asked Killua, and that was the last thing the doctor heard from the two boys for a while as he shut the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Leorio led the woman down the hallway from the examination room. "I would just like to examine the girl alone for a while. I will come and get you in a few moments," he said, gently directing the crone out to the waiting room. A glance over at the reception desk showed him Gon and Killua reading something. A bad feeling snuck up on him as he led the woman to a chair and stalked over to the two boys. In their hot little hands was a patient's file, and they were making notes on the margins of the paper.  
  
"What's an arr-what-is...Gon looked down at the paper. "Of the heart?"  
  
Leorio snatched the manila folder from the boy's hands and shoved it into a drawer in the filing cabinet, locking the drawer afterwards. "Arrhythmic tacicardia [2]. It's where the heart beats are irregular," he said, turning to face his two friends. "Look, I asked you not to touch anything important. That includes patient files." He looked back at the crowded waiting room. "Has Uccho-sensei showed up yet?"  
  
"You mean that nasty blue-haired woman? Yeah, she got here and pulled a patient into her office. Didn't even say hello," Killua replied, sitting on the desk.  
  
"Thank you, and don't sit on the desk. Go get the chair out of my office, if you must." Leorio left, returning to the examination room with the little girl. "Ok, Sheena, tell me what's wrong..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The rest of the day passed by in a blur. Gon and Killua actually managed to help, as much as they possibly could, with the patients. Leorio and the other two doctors stayed as busy as they normally were, and when it came time for the clinic to close, Leorio, Gon and Killua were the only ones remaining.  
  
"Is it normally like this around here?" Killua asked.  
  
"No, it's usually a lot busier. This was a light day," Leorio replied, dragging his office chair back to his desk. "Thanks for all your help. Mika is sick today with the flu, so time will tell on how long she'll be out."  
  
"This was a fun day," Gon said, following Leorio to his office and sitting in one of the patient's chairs. "Wow, Leorio, your office is really cool."  
  
"For belonging to a pervert," Killua added. All he got in reply was a sigh from the doctor, who placed his head on his folded arms. "Huh?"  
  
"What's the matter, Leorio?" Gon asked, moving to stand behind the black- haired doctor.  
  
"Nothing," he muttered into his arms. "Just tired, I suppose. Come on." He stood up and moved toward the office's door. "Let's go upstairs and you guys can shower and whatnot. Sorry about keeping you both down here the whole day."  
  
"So, is Kurapica still here?" Killua asked once they arrived inside of Leorio's apartment.  
  
"Yes. He's asleep in the bedroom, so try and be a bit quiet. I'll go get the extra futons for you both, and you can decide who gets the shower first," he replied, walking into his bedroom.  
  
"I GET IT FIRST!" Killua yelled, which was quickly followed by a slamming of the bathroom door and Gon's shouts of "Waaaaai! Killua! You cheated!"  
  
"So, those two are here finally?" Kurapica asked, sitting up in the bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes with the hand that wasn't attached to the IV.  
  
"K-Kurapica... How are you feeling?" Leorio stood frozen in the doorway, watching as the blond took in the bed and clothes he was in, and then looked at the IV in his right arm. "D-did you sleep well?"  
  
"Yes... Leorio, why is there an IV in my arm?" The Black-List Hunter asked. The doctor blushed for a moment before going business-like.  
  
"When you showed up, you were filthy, dehydrated, malnourished and unwell. I allowed you a few days of rest before I cleaned you and changed your clothes and the sheets to the bed. Then, I gave you an IV with a mild antibiotic and vital vitamins and minerals to keep you in relatively good shape when you woke up."  
  
"Ahhh. Well, that makes some sense. You think you could take it out, though?" Kurapica asked, holding the offending arm out to the doctor. "It itches."  
  
"O-of course," Leorio said, walking off to find his small kit. He found Gon sitting on the floor in front of the bathroom door. "I take it you lost?"  
  
"Yes," the teen said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "He'll pay later."  
  
"I'm not asking." The doctor looked around his living room for his medical kit, but didn't find it where it should have been. "Where the hell did I put that thing?"  
  
"What thing?" Gon asked, standing up from the floor.  
  
"My medical kit. Kurapica's awake and I have to check him over."  
  
"Kurapica's awake?" Gon wasted no time in running into the bedroom. "KURAPICA!"  
  
"Hello, Gon." Leorio could hear the weariness that still tinged the other Hunter's voice, and he sighed as he moved into the kitchen on his search. He found the kit under the sink and returned to the bedroom. Gon was sitting next to Kurapica, who was trying to pick at the IV's needle and take it out.  
  
"Don't do that," Leorio scolded as he moved over to the blond and opened the medical kit. "Sit up straight. I'm going to give you a free examination."  
  
"How generous of you, Leorio-sensei, not to charge me for the care you've already given," Kurapica said, sarcasm dripping from every word.  
  
"I could charge you for room and board as well," the doctor shot back, warming up his stethoscope while popping a thermometer in the Hunter's mouth. "Quiet." He began listening to the other man's heartbeat as the thermometer beeped away at irregular intervals. "You sound fine. How do you feel?"  
  
Kurapica responded with a semi-slurred "fine" and nodded.  
  
"Good. I'll take the IV out now, but don't move anything too quickly, or I'll have to charge you for the stitches." He winked at the shocked look on both of his friends' faces and took out the alcohol, bandages, and a few swabs. He quickly removed the IV, cleaned both it and the spot of removal with the alcohol by way of the swabs, and then placed a small bandage on Kurapica's arm. He then checked the thermometer, nodded and capped it closed. "All done." He placed everything in his kit and moved towards the door. "I'm going to make something for dinner. If anyone else is interested, I could use a little help."  
  
Gon nearly mowed him over at the mention of food and Leorio chuckled a little. "Well, it looks like I have all the help I could need. Now, if I could only guarantee that anyone else would eat," he said, leaving the blond alone in the bedroom.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
An hour later, the doctor found his small kitchen impossible to maneuver around in as it was occupied by not only himself, but also a freshly showered Gon and Killua. Kurapica had stayed in the bedroom, saying he needed to lie down a little more. The two teens sat at the small table, decimating the meager meal of rice, grilled fish and pickled vegetables, and Leorio was forced to either stand to eat or leave the room. He chose the latter option, after deciding to take Kurapica his dinner.  
  
"Kurapica? Are you awake?" he asked, pushing the door open with his foot.  
  
"Yes," the blond replied, and Leorio found him facing the one window in the room.  
  
"I've brought you something to eat, if you're hungry, that is..." he lamely replied, watching the bed's occupant. "Well, I won't bother you. I'm just going to place it on the nightstand." He did so, and turned to leave. He hadn't made it to the door before Kurapica spoke again.  
  
"Leorio, I'm sorry for inconveniencing you this past week. I'll leave as soon as possible."  
  
The doctor took a moment to collect himself - and stop the wild beating of his heart - before he turned to look at the blond. "Kurapica, don't be silly. You are always welcome here, and if you get to be a burden, I will kick you out." He winked and left, sitting down on his couch to think.  
  
He wondered how long he could continue to just be a 'safe haven' for Kurapica during the blond's self-imposed mission of revenge. It took a lot out of him every time he had to say goodbye to the other man, and frankly, he was tired of having his heart stopping for weeks on end because of it. The way that Kurapica ran himself ragged all the time was a certain sore spot for Leorio, and a discussion that the two had had more than once. Kurapica was as stubborn as he was beautiful, and Leorio knew that it would be utterly pointless to try and fight with him yet again about the same thing. It was a lost cause, but that didn't mean that Leorio had to like it one bit.  
  
His thoughts ran around in circles as he sat there, and he didn't notice that Gon and Killua had joined him in the living room and had been calling his name until a gentle hand was placed on his shoulder. Before he had time to register that he wasn't in danger, Killua was sprawled on the floor on the other side of the coffee table, and Leorio was on his feet, ready for a fight.  
  
"Damn, he sure moves fast for an old man," Killua said, rubbing his back as he sat up.  
  
"You should watch who you walk up on, brat. Besides, you need to learn to be more respectful of your elders, especially when they are thinking," Leorio said, offering the white haired teen a hand off the floor.  
  
"Leorio, we'd been trying to get your attention for five minutes before Killua touched you," Gon said, checking his companion for any lasting damage. Killua seemed to all but revel in the intimate attention Gon was lavishing upon him.  
  
"I'm sorry. What can I help you both with?"  
  
Killua let out a rather large yawn. "Futons? Blankets? Anything. Need sleep," he said, looking truly tired, as he had that morning.  
  
"Ah, yes, sorry. I'll go get those for you two," Leorio replied, going into his room to check the closet. He found Kurapica in the same position as he had been in earlier, and a look at the tray on the nightstand told the doctor that his patient was well enough to eat solid food. "Kurapica?"  
  
"Oh, Leorio. Hello. How are Gon and Killua?"  
  
"Tired. I need to find my extra futons so they can sleep," Leorio said, avoiding looking fully at the blond.  
  
"Would you like help finding them?" Kurapica made a move to get off of the bed, but stopped when he saw the look on Leorio's face.  
  
"No, I don't need help. I know where they are, and besides, you need your rest. Please do not leave the bed unless you need to use the restroom."  
  
"Yes, Leorio-sensei," Kurapica replied, watching as the black haired man moved to the closet and started moving things about. "You sound more and more like a doctor every time I see you."  
  
"I would hope so," Leorio replied, tossing out one rolled up bundle. "I *am* a doctor after all." He came out of the closet with the other rolled up bundle and rearranged everything as much as he could. "It would frighten some of my patients if I sounded like Killua, don't you think?"  
  
Kurapica laughed weakly. "Yes, I suppose it would... Leorio..."  
  
"Y-yes, Kurapica?" Leorio's heart did a little flip-flop in his chest as he saw the serious look on his friend's face.  
  
"Do... do you think I could talk to you before you go to bed tonight?"  
  
"Um, s-sure..." Leorio replied, leaving the room before he got his hopes up too high. He gave the two teenagers the rolled-up futons, and walked into his kitchen, where he opened the window and stuck his face out for a few minutes.  
  
"What's wrong with Leorio?" Gon asked, his voice carrying into the kitchen.  
  
A loud thunk and a few whimpers of pain from the black haired boy told Leorio that Killua had more than likely struck the other boy on the head. "Dummy. It's obvious. Leorio likes Kurapica."  
  
"Of course he likes Kurapica. We all do. We're friends, right?"  
  
"Not like that. The way that I like you and the way that you like me..." A few moments of silence were followed by Gon's response of "Oh... OH!"  
  
Leorio felt his face burn more as the two boys started discussing the seriousness of their 'relationship', and he found himself longing for that kind of closeness to Kurapica. Soon, the sound of their voices was replaced by laughing and occasional moaning, and that's when Leorio stepped into the other room. What he found would have made him blush, had he not expected it, but as he had, he was only slightly fazed. Killua had Gon pinned to the floor, his shirt halfway off and his face a mix of annoyance and elation.  
  
"Get some sleep you two, and if you have to do that, don't do it where someone can walk in on you. I plan on waking you both up at five AM to help me down at the clinic again to earn your keep," he said pointedly as he headed into the bedroom and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Those two are at it again," Kurapica stated fondly with a slight shake of his head.  
  
"Yes. One would think that since they are at someone else's house, they would save that for later. But then, that person would never have met Gon or Killua," Leorio said, moving across the room to look out of the window. Kurapica laughed quietly.  
  
"You're right. Leorio..." the blond started, not speaking again until the doctor turned to face him. "I... I heard what Gon and Killua were talking about before they got... distracted, and... I've known..."  
  
Leorio felt all the blood in his body run cold and was sure that a hole in the floor was going to open up and swallow him on the spot. "Y-y-you have?"  
  
"Yes. I would have to be either dumb or blind not to see it, and that's what I want to talk to you about." Kurapica looked up with hooded brown eyes at Leorio, and the doctor's knees almost gave out from under him. "Please sit down and talk to me."  
  
Leorio nodded mutely and sat down on the bed as far from the other man as was humanly possible. He was sure he wasn't going to like this conversation, but he did feel a little better now that he didn't have to try and hide how he felt about his friend all the time. "Kurapica..."  
  
"Shhhh," the blond replied, placing a slim finger against Leorio's lips. "This is not easy for me, but I have to say it.... Leorio, I can't love."  
  
"I know that, Kurapica, but..." A second finger joined the first, and a little more pressure was applied to Leorio's mouth, although, Kurapica's touch was still soft.  
  
"When Gon and Killua are asleep, I will change and leave." He removed his fingers from Leorio's mouth, and finally the doctor had his opportunity to speak. Taking a deep breath, the black haired man had his say.  
  
"You don't have to..."  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"You aren't in any real condition..."  
  
"I know."  
  
Leorio sighed. "Fine. Just know that you can always come home." Leorio stood and moved towards the door. "You are always welcome, and this is your home as much as it is mine now." He nearly left when Kurapica got up from the bed and grabbed his arm.  
  
"Thank you," he whispered before placing a soft, light kiss on Leorio's lips. "Thank you for everything."  
  
"Any time," Leorio whispered back, leaving the room before the tears that itched at the back of his eyes fell in front of Kurapica. He moved silently through the living room, avoiding the sprawled bodies of both Gon and Killua, and sat down on the couch, staring off at the wall. He paid no mind to the single tear that left a shiny, salty track down his cheek.  
  
A few minutes later, Kurapica emerged unsteadily from the bedroom, dressed in the clothes that he had been wearing when he showed, laundered by this time, of course, and crossed the room in four great strides to stand in front of Leorio. He quickly bent down, kissed the doctor once more, and turned to leave. "Thank you, and I will remember what you said, Leorio. Goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye, Kurapica," Leorio whispered to the door of his apartment as it closed between him and the blond. Not knowing what else to do, Leorio changed his clothes for the night and laid down on his couch, hoping sleep would find him quickly and knowing that he wasn't going to be that fortunate.  
  
Notes: [1] Port of Dore is a real town/city in the HunterxHunter Universe. I found it in the manga. *beams* [2] Arrhythmic tacicardia is the clinical term for an arrhythmia of the heart. Just like Leorio said, it's where the heart has no set rhythm for the beats. It tends to appear in children and older people. It can be a *very* serious condition if not treated.  
  
A/N 2: It's finally done. After almost a year of fighting with Neko, my muse, over how to write this and crying to Jo-chan about what I should do, I have finally finished it. Please, if you have any decency, you will review this.... Right? 


End file.
